A metal-oxide-semiconductor field-effect transistor (MOSFET) is one example of a power switch that may be used to control the flow of current in a power circuit (e.g., a switch-mode power supply). During normal or regular switching operations of a power circuit, a MOSFET may suffer from abnormal operating conditions (e.g., high-voltage or high currents at the MOSFET) that can cause damage or otherwise disrupt the MOSFET. A hard commutation event is one type of abnormal operating condition that, due to “reverse recovery behavior” of the MOSFET, can cause damage to the MOSFET when the MOSFET is forced to block voltage while simultaneously carrying a positive forward current through the body diode of the MOSFET.